Frozen A Queen with a frozen heart
by Kyllie'sDreams
Summary: A whole new frozen story that looks more like the snowqueen. Evil elsa, Kristanna, hans, anna. It's my first ever fanfiction and i don't make a really good start but remember to leave comments to help me out. WARNING: hans and anna are siblings! In this version there is no romance between them!
1. Chapter 1: the cold & warm arendalle

Somewhere in Norway there was a kingdom called Arendalle. it had a mysterious feeling to it, with always a bit of cold... The king and queen where very happy and exspected a baby!

the king and queen gave birth to a child. It was a boy, his hair was red and had beautiful big green eyes. they gave the name Hans. The boy was a kind prince he loved nature and animals.

Years past by and the boy was happy. Now 5 he liked to go to Play outside.

'Hans' Called the queen.

'Yes mother' Answerd Hans.

'I would like to tell some exciting news'!

Hans looked at his mom and in the background he could see his dad coming.

'We're exspecting a baby' told the queen.

'Really'!, Hans smiled, 'Do you know the gender mom'?

'Yes, its gonna be a girl'! The king and queen looked like stars.

They all looked happy but they didn't know somebody was watching them a cold person. The news in arendalle was spred fast. And after nine months. it was time the queen gave birth to a girl. The king and queen gave the name of Anna.

in the norther mountains there was a beautiful ice palace far from anything...

'ELSA'! A cold voice screamd the name... In the shadows of the ice palace appeard a little girl.

'Yes mother' Said Elsa.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!', Screamed the snow queen.

'YOU FOOL'! in her anger she broke the mirror.

'NO MOM'! screamed Elsa...

'Elsa' said the snow queen.

'you need to become queen of arendalle'.

'but... how'?

The queen smiled cold: 'I will find a way...'

In the kingdom in arendalle was happyiness. Hans who is now 7 liked to play with Anna.

One day they played in the big ballroom.

'Anna'?, asked Hans.

'Yes'.

'Did you ever heard of the snowqueen?'

'Yes i know that story mommy likes to read it'. Anna laughed: 'But let's play in the gardens'!

'You sure we should play outside? It's almost 8PM'. asked Hans with a worried face.

'Don't worry,it will be fine'!

Meanwhile in the Ice palace.

'These shatterd mirror pieces..' Said the queen cold.

'If it comes in somebody's eye the first person they see will be like a stranger to them'!

'Only thing left to do is throw it in the king and queen eye and then i make that little prince come to SEE mommy!'


	2. Chapter 2: Elsa is coming

'Elsa!' called the snowqueen. 'you have to do something for me'.

'What's wrong?', asked Elsa with a scared voice.

'You see these mirror pieces here Elsa!'

The queen looked evil with her black hair and big blue comfy dress. her eyebrows looking mad and her lips giving that greepy feeling.

'you see, Elsa i can't come in the kingdom so YOU have to do it!'

'But.. if they send me back?'

'Then you will make an exscuse cause you look soooo cute.' The queen was being

sarcastic.

Elsa knew she didn't had a choice so she simpely replied: 'what do i need to do?'

The queen looked in the ice where she sees her reflection. 'When you at the palace

ask if you can see the queen and the king' The snow queen walked closer to Elsa.

'Here you have the mirror pieces, throw them in the king and queens eyes. After that you come back home, YOU UNDERSTAND!'

'Ye...yes mom' Elsa put on her cloak and opend the big cold doors .

It was a really long walk but Elsa liked being alone and played with her ice powers.

After 2 hours of walking she finally knocked on the big palace doors.

A maid opende the door. 'Dear what are you doing here in the cold'? the maid looked like she was 60 - 70

'I...I... wanted to see the queen'

'Dear come on in, i can't let you stand in the cold!' The maid was very friendly. 'I wish i didn't need to do this, but i have to follow the orders of mom.' (sigh)

'Whats wrong dear'.

'Nothing ma'm'. Elsa looked sad. 'Common conceal don't feel'.

'Well here it is'. The maid opende the door.

'this must be the study' thinks Elsa.

The study lookd comfy with a large fireplace, with a nice seat in front of it.

'how can i help you?' asked the queen.

'Well i have a problem'. said Elsa.

'What's the matter, i can help you.'

Elsa smiled evil and then she throws the glass pieces in the eyes of the king and queen.

The king and queen screamed and closed there eyes.

In a icy wind Elsa dissapeard.

Anna and Hans heard the scream and they started to run.

'faster Anna'! Hans and Anna are running through the endless halls.

'Wait Hans i can't run that fast i'm just 3 years! And... ah' Anna stumbels. 'Hans help!'

But hans coulden't hear Anna anymore. he enterd the study grabbed his mom by her arm.

'Mom, are you alright'? asked Hans.

The queen opend her eyes and looked ugly to her son.

'Who are you'?

'Mom it's me, Hans. How is daddy'?

At that moment the king looked up and looked at hans ugly.

'Let me go'! 'WHO ARE YOU', 'IT WAS YOUR FAULT'. yelled the queen.

Hans was shocked by the reaction that he runs to his room.

'Hans you could have helped me and..' but Anna coulden't finish her words because Hans allready ran away.

'Hans what's wrong'. Anna watch confused how her brother cried. She started to run also and ignored the pain in her knee.

Hans enterd his room and started crying. He walked to the window and looked out in the woods.

Hans noticd a girl running away in the gardens with a cloak and her white/blond hair in a braid.

Before he could called the girl Anna came in the room. 'What's wrong Hans?'

'Oh it's nothing, mom just yelled at me'. Hans stared at the girl who was runnig away.

'Thats awful'. Anna hugd her brother and said: 'Mom shut me out sometimes'.

'I would never shut you out'. And then they both go to bed.

Elsa crossed the bridge and run into the woods. exshausted she standing in the woods waiting for her mom. 'Were could she be'?

'MOM! Were are you... ah'. A hand hit her mouth.

'Keep quiet dumb girl'. She removed her hand,' And did you throw the pieces mirror'?

'Yes i did but what do the pieces do?' Elsa didn't looked at her mom in the eyes because she scared her.

The cold hearted queen smiled greepy and said: don't worry about that little Elsa.

'Pssst Hans, wake up, wake up, wake up,'!

'Anna, go back to sleep it's to early'. said Hans sleepy.

'What, you found 7 Am early'! Anna poked Hans in the arm.

'Oké i will get ready, just play with your dolls'.

'Okay! but don't fall asleep. or i will hit you with my teddy bear'!

Meanwhile someone knocked on the door. it was Elsa she followd her mom's orders to get the trown.

The same maid opende the door.

'Dear you're here again'?

'Yes i wanted to ask the queen something but something hit the king and queen and i run away'.

'Ow dear come on in, the king and queen are having breakfast'.

Elsa walked once again in the endless halls. her mom told her if the queen looked in the mirror with you. Then she would love you forever.

'This should work i'm gonna be a princess! Finaly away from my mom'.

'Here you go dear'.

'You again'? The queen sounded surprised.

'What can i do for you'?

'Can we talk in the study'? asked Elsa

'Well of course'.

The queen and Elsa walked down the hallway. Elsa saw a mirror and just in time she turned the queen so she will face the mirror with her. The queen looked shocked but ten happy.

'What is your name little girl'?

'Elsa'. Elsa smiled and she knew it was going to happen.

'Do you even have a home'? the queen looked worried

She was a beautiful queen Brown hair in a bun. And a long norwegian dress.

'No..no'. Elsa coulden't lie that easely.

'Poor soul'. And hugd Elsa.

Elsa didin't know the feeling of a hug. it felt strange.. it felt... warm.

'I adop you if you want to'? The queen smiled with love.

'Yes... Yes please'. Elsa smiled in her mind villainous. but on her face appeard a lovely smile.

'I will talk with the king, why don't you play with Anna and... what's his name, Hans.

'Ow i would love to'.

Elsa started to walk to the bedroom of Hans and Anna. In her mind she was laughing villainous. But she conceald everything.

'Hans wait for me'. Whined Anna.

'But i'm hungry'. Hans started to walk to the dining room.

'I will come in a minut.' said Anna

Hans walked of to the dining room. He was thinking of yesterday night. 'Why did my parents yell at me, i was trying to help'!

He walked past the study and notice voices coming from the study.

(queen): We can adopt her, she is alone!

(king): i want it too, but we don't have any room for her!

(Queen): then why are we not sending... umh... HANS away!

(king): Is he still our son?

(queen) yes ,but he is useless.

Hans walked away staring at the doors of the study. He felt like 200 stones fell in his stomach.

No they can't send me away. i'm the crown prince. He walked slowly to the dining room where Anna and Elsa sat.

Anna wanted to say something but decides to keep her mouth shut.

'Mom and dad are going to send me away'. said Hans soft.


	3. Chapter 3: The time will learn

'They what?!' Anna slamd with her fork that flew trew the air and landed on the ground.

'Sorry, i'm a little clumsy.' But she shut her mouth again cause Hans started to cry first softly but then somewhat harder.

On Elsa's face apeard a villainous smile. The good ,sweet girl was gone, the onley thing left was a frozen heart.

'But how could they do that'. Anna looked at Elsa who quickly changed her her emotion on her face.

'Hans i don't want you to go! who else is then going to play with me!'.

'Were are they going to send me and why!' Hans tryed to belief it was a dream, so he pinched himself but it wasen't a dream it was real. Hans looked at Elsa and notice her cloak what she was wearing. It was the same cloak as the girl he saw last night!

Hans tryed to look closer at Elsa but she turned her head away.

Anna walked to her brother and said: 'If you go, wil you always remeber me?'

'Of course Anna you're the best sister i can have'.

At that moment the king and queen came in the room.

'So Hans, you have to leave today at 3PM, don't worry Hans, when you're 23 we are gonna take you back home .' The queen looked at Elsa and made a warm smile on her face.

Hans and Anna walked into their room. And opende the door, Hans pikte a suitcase.

He packed what he needed clothes, shoes, and a little toy horse.

He also grabbed a little box. And he put his drawing with Anna and him. he hide the box behind her bed.

'Hans i would miss you to much i don't understand it, YOUR MY BROTHER!' cried Anna.

'I would miss you to but i will come home when i'm 23!' They both walked to the gardens. And enjoyd the time they had together.

At half past 3 they where called by a maid. It was the maid who let Elsa in.

'I'm gonna miss you to.' And then she wishpers: 'You can call me Olvia.' And Hans never forgot that name.

'It's time to leave Hans, remember we'll pick you up when you're 23 and you will be king.'

'Hans, you would never shut me out right!' Said Anna.

Hans replied with his sweetest voice: 'I would never shut you out!'

Anna watched the ship go until she coulden't see it anymore. And Hans watched Anna until she was out of sight.

'Anna, your new sister is Elsa.' Anna looked shocked at her mom and then at Elsa.

'I don't want a new sister!'

'Honey it's hard to understand but...'

Anna was broken inside but after a long time she started to talk to Elsa. But Elsa grew inside from a sweet girl to the Evil grown princess.

All Hans belongings where gone. So Anna would forget Hans.

One night When Anna was 5 and Elsa 8. Anna wanted to play with Elsa in the middle of the night.

But When She created little heape of snow that she made every jump a little higher

She hits anna deliberately. And Anna gets a white streak in her hair.

'She's dead.' asked Elsa on a greepy voice.

Anna survived with the help of the trolls who changed her memories with Elsa when they played th ice games to normal outdoors activities And also erased most of Anna memories with Hans .

Elsa was trying finding new ways to kill Anna. Behind her locked door. With a locked door Elsa could concetrade more.

Hans on the other hand. Got send to the Southryn Islands. The queen of the Southryn Islands didn't want to take Hans. But she had to because they where trading partners.

He got 12 new steph-brothers who didn't like Hans much. He got neglected and beat up sometimes.

He lived lonely and he missed his kingdom. And of course Anna. It was a hard time for both of them.

Anna didn't know why Elsa shut her out. After 10 years Anna parents go to rapunzel's wedding on a boat.

'See you in 2 weeks'. said Anna when she is 15.

'Do you have to go.' acts Elsa sad.

'You will be fine Elsa'.

But the night the king and queen left arendalle, Elsa used her powers and created a deadly storm. The boat got hit by a wave. And the king and queen died.

Hans did not know his parents died. Hans reached his twentieth anniversary. Still waiting for the letter he dreams that he is king.

Anna was now 18, Elsa 21. And Hans 23.

Hans waited for the letter who was supposed to come today.

'Ow come on, that letter should come anytime.'

Hans onley company was his horse Sitron it was a norwegian fjord.

Then someone is knocking on the door. His mom opende. The letter was blue/purple.

'That must be from Arendalle!' Hans sounded really excited, he would see Anna!

'Hans!' yelled the queen. 'There is a letter for you!'

Hans grabt the letter and run to his room.

Dear, Southryn isle.

We would like to invited all to princess Elsa's cornation!It's a very big moment to see our oldest daughter see to become the queen. The gates will open round 1PM on 5 september. And we hope to see you all.

The Arendalle kingdom.

Hans readed the letter twice to make sure he wasen't mistaking.

'No... no... THEY WOULD TAKE ME BACK HOME AND CROWN ME WHEN I'M 23 FOR GOD SAKE!'

'And who is Elsa...'. He remeberd the girl when they

had breakfast and heard he would send to Southryn isle.

Hans staret at the wall. suddenly he goes to Sitron and said:

'Let's go home boy, the real crown prince is coming'. He took the boat and left to arendalle.

He enjoyed being on a boat, it was something else than castle walls. After a boat trip from 2 hours Hans finally steph on Arendalle's ground.

'Welcome prince of the Southryn isle's...' It was olivia! She looked at Hans as if she reconized something. But she bowd her head again. She knew it was Hans return day.

'The horse is in the locale stables your highness.'

'Thank you.' Hans knew of course where everything was. He walked right to the stables.

Anna just got up after a long night sleep. It was cornation day! She getting ready, her hair was one big mess. 'It's cornation day! I totally forgot!'

'The gates are getting open! imagine how a party would looke like! And maybe i will find a friend!'

Anna singed out of happiness, I whole night with the gates open.


	4. Chapter 4: That one night

Hans walked to Sitron and brushed him.

'It's weird to be here don't you think? It's like i'm invisible.' There weren't many other horses.

'Let's go for a ride, you probaly want to walk around.' Hans saddled the horse and went off.

Arendalle wasn't a huge difference from Han's past. Still it felt different.

'Feels nice to be here boy, It looks a bit different.' Sitron nodded. 'You're a smart boy.'

'Let's go to the docks. It's there a little less crowded.' Sitron whinnied happily. Sitron always liked quiet places.

Hans looked at the people around him. 'So many people that are coming to see Elsa coronation.

'It's supposed to be my coronation.' Sitron looked at his owner and smiled.

'You're a sweet horse Sitron. The gates just opened from what i can see.' A crowd of people walked to the castle. Moseley rich people. And here and there some 'Normal' people.

'I guess we are almost at the docks.' Hans didn't really pay attention to the road because it was pretty empty near the north docks. Ships could not dock here there. It was for the royal family.

He looked around when he suddenly feels he was bumping in somewhere.

Sitron quickly put his hoof on the little boat. causing it from falling.

'Hey!' Said the girl.

'I'm sorry i wasn't paying attention.' said Hans. 'and i...' Hans stepped on the boat to help the girl.

'No..no it's fine, i also wasn't paying attention you know but.. it's fine.' Said the girl always being a little awkward.

'O, okay'. He gives a hand to help her.

After they stand up the girl introduced herself.

'Princess Anna of Arendalle.'

'Anna...' Hans felt a Happiness that's inside in him.

'Yes, Me princess Anna.' Anna giggled. 'And you are...?'

But Hans' happiness turned into sadness. It hurted a lot that Anna didn't know that she is standing in front of her brother. 'How could she forget that i'm her brother! Did mom and dad Never remembered that she has a brother?'

'I should probably introduce my self.' thinks Hans.

'Prince Hans of the southryn isle.' said Hans while he bowed.

'I don't talk to people that often, because the gates where closed like my whole life.' Said Anna while she steps out of the boat.

'But they're finally open! And your the first one i talk to.'

'I'm the first one?' Hans also stepped out of the boat.

'Yep the first one.' Anna giggled. suddenly the church bells rinks the coronation was about to start.

'I should probably change myself for the coronation.' said Hans and the get on Sitron to leave.

'Bye Anna!' 'Bye Hans!' Anna walked to the castle. with a Weird feeling.

'It's weird, it's like i know him for years!' 'Like a old friend.' Anna runs at last to get to the coronation.

'Maybe i found a new friend?'

* * *

><p>Anna walks the church in. Olivia wishperd: 'You have stand next to Elsa'.<p>

'Ow.. yes.. shure.' It felt kinda awkward standing right next to Elsa. After all the years she shuted her out. But Anna saw Hans in the public. And he waved! Anna waved back.

Elsa take off her gloves and grabbed the two pieces. She accidentally almost froze the objects.

'No... no frost, the kingdom will see it.' but then she can put her gloves back on.

'Queen Elsa of Arendalle!' The kingdom claps for the queen. Except Hans.

The crowd started to walk to the castle where the party was.

'Hey Elsa!' Anna walkes to Elsa.

'That dumb little sister!' Elsa walked away from Anna.

'Wait Elsa hold up!' Anna started to run. But Elsa disappeared.

'I guess we talk later.' Anna walked to her bedroom to check of her hair was still right.

* * *

><p>Hans entered the big ballroom. Olivia past by Hans several times.<p>

'No..no..is he?' Olivia thinking while she is serving drinks for everybody.

'Is it Hans. He is the crown prince!' Olivia accidentally fell the plate with drinks.

'I will mop up the mess!' said Olivia and she forget about Hans.

'Queen Elsa of Arendalle!' 'Princess Anna of Arendalle!' They both came up.

'It doesn't matter if Anna is dead or not! She can't stop me!' Elsa put kinda of a evil smile on her face.

'I have to stand right next to her? ow... okay.' Anna step away from Elsa cause it just felt awkward. She shuted her out almost her whole life.

'Hey Anna... How are you doing?' Elsa puts a greepy smile on her face.

'I have never been better!' 'I wish it could be like this all the time!' Anna was never happier in her whole life .

'No! After this night the gates will Shut!' Said Elsa hard.

'Why... Elsa.. we.' Said Anna and grabbed Elsa's arm.

'It just can't!' Elsa turns away from Anna and grabbed her hands.

'Ow... i understand'. Anna walks sad away. Not understanding what for secret her sister is holding. Then someone pushes her and she falls. for the second time this day

'Is everybody bumping in to me today!' but then a hand grabbed her.

'Glad i caught you.' Hans lifts her up.

'Thank you Hans, that wouldn't be a nice fall. 'No that would hurt pretty bad.' Hans smiled at Anna.

'Can you give me a tour around the castle?' Hans smiled. Not that he need any but he wanted to talk to Anna.

'well of course! I would like to show you everything from diningroom to halls and the balconies!'

'Sure that's sound fun!' They both started to walk, Anna walking in front of Hans.

They walked to the room with all the paintings.

'So where ar the king and queen?' Anna's face fell.

'They're...dead.'

'They're dead?' Hans couldn't belief it 'They're dead?' asked Hans once more.

'Yes they're dead.'

'I'm sorry i didn't want to upset you.'

'It doesn't matter. Here look at this painting!'

'Look! This is my favorite!' Anna showed a painting with a woman swinging on a swing.

'It's very famous.' Hans walked to Anna to see the painting better.

'But i know something that's fun to do!' She grabed Hans by his arm and started to run to a slippery hallway.

'Take your shoes off.' Anna started to take her shoes off.

'My shoes?' Hans looked a bit confused at Anna.

'Yes your shoes. If you have socks on then it's fine.'

'Okay why not?' Hans took his shoes off.

'Now hold my hand.' Hans grabed Anna's hand.

'Okay... 3...2...1.. GO.' Anna glide over the slippery floor while she is pulling Hans.

'Waah!' Hans tried holding his balance and almost fell, but a guard came in.

Hans and Anna could just hide around the corner.

They run to a balcony to hide from the guard.

'Did you see his face!' laughed Anna.

'No, but i would like to see THAT.' Hans couldn't stop laughing. He was having the best time of his life.

'I wish Elsa was like you.' Anna's face fell.

'What do you mean?'

'Elsa and i were very close when we where little, one day she just shut me out and i never know why.'

'I would never shut you out.'

'Where did i hear that before like: really long ago...'

'Something on your mind?'

'Hmm.. No... no.' Anna stand up.

'I should introduce you to Elsa!'

'I don't think this is a good idea.'

'Ow common she isn't that bad!'

* * *

><p>Anna walked her way to Elsa.<p>

'Who is that man on her arm...No..no.' Elsa started to realizing whom Anna was bringing.

'It can't be Hans! we didn't send him a letter. What if he is going to kick me from the throne!' Elsa's head started to panic.

'I have to send him away!' Elsa looked around she trying to find something where she can make an excuse.

'Queen Elsa! It's me Anna.' Anna walked with Hans on her hand.

'May i present you: Prince Hans of the southryn Isle.' Hans looked at Elsa 'hmm... blond hair, pale skin, blue eyes.' Thinks Hans

'Is there something wrong, Prince Hans.' Elsa looked cold at him.

'No..no at all.'

'well unfortunately, i will have to ask you to leave.

'What?! Elsa please don't.' Anna begged her sister.

'No! He has to leave! And close the gates! Party is over!'

'No Elsa!' she was trying to grab her arm but she accidentally pulls one of her gloves off.

'give it back!' And Elsa is trying to get her glove back.

'No Elsa listen for once. I can't live like this anymore!

'Then why don't you leave!' Elsa turned her back against Anna and walked away.

'I never did anything to you!'.

'Why are you hiding from me! From the country!

'Enough Anna!'

'No you stop and don't walk away please Elsa!'

'What is your secret!'

'I said: ENOUGH!'

She created deadly spikes that could kill Anyone... especially Anna.

'Anna looked shocked at her sister. And Hans did the same.'

'MONSTER!' It was the Duke of weaslton.

Elsa flee and runs away. Anna and Hans came after her.

She pushed the big palace doors open. A whole audience came for Elsa.

'Move out of my way!' Elsa tried to push her way trough, but there were to many people.

'Stop her! she is a witch!'

'What did you call me?' Elsa turned around and shouted a ice blast.

The duke of weaslton fell and his guards. He broke his back. The guards didn't had any wounds.

'Everybody back away!' The crowd back away they were scared of Elsa.

'Elsa!' Anna and Hans came.

Elsa flee trough a door that leads to the fjord.

She stepped on the carefully on the water that turned to ice.

Anna run to Elsa.

Elsa turned her head once more and said: 'You will call me a monster? Then I will let you know what cold is!

She started to run over the water that turned to ice if she touched it.

'Elsa wait please!' Said Anna who has reached the water.

'There is no change she is to fast!' Hans put an arm around her.

'The fjord.' in Arendalle started it to snow. and soon it was freezing! in Julie.


	5. Chapter 5: A new friend

*The part that Elsa is singing is to find on YouTube it inspired me! it called they let go.*

'Anna are you hurt?' Hans lifted Anna up.

'No, I'm fine.' Anna looked at the sky.

'It's snowing! Hans, snow!' Hans looked at the sky. 'Snow? That's impossible'

It was snowing in Arendalle. first soft but then a bit harder.

'It's cold' Anna looked out in the woods.

'Come let's go to the castle, the people are probably freaking out.' Anna runs to the castle

'Help, the queen cursing this land!' the duke of weaslton is freaking out. laying down in his bed.

'No its not a curse just an accident!' Anna tried keeping the duke of weaslton calm.

'AN ACCIDENT? SHE NEARLLY KILLED ME!' screams he.

'Don't talk to her like that!' Said Hans. With a bit with anger.

'And who are you?'

'I'm prince Hans of Aren... um, southryn isle!' Hans looked a bit awkward. 'I almost said it! How dumb can a person be! God damn it!'

'Prince Hans of Arendalle?' Anna felt confused. And looked confused at Hans.

'Well she has to be stop! go after her!'

'What? No! She is my sister.. so i'm the one who needs to go after her! Get my horse ready!'

'Anna! What are you doing? you might get hurt.' Hans was standing behind Anna.

'Don't worry. Hans, she is my sister. She would never hurt me.' She quickly changed her clothes to warm winter clothes. Anna saddle the horse.

'I leave prince Hans in charge!'

'You promise you'll come back?'.

'of course i will come back!'

And then she left.

Hans watched her untill she was gone. He was scared that he would never see her again. just like when Anna had to say goodbye to him, When he was 7.

'So prince Hans... what are you going to do.' Duke weaslton laughed at him.

'Open the castle! And give the people warm food! And give everybody a cloak!'

'What? No, you can't give all this stuff away!' The duke runs with one of his guards after Hans but he ignored him.

'Prince Hans stop! now.'

'Why are you so interested in Arendalle's trading goods anyway?' reply Hans a bit snappy.

'Because i'm Arendalle's help! A pillar under the roof!' he couldn't walk without one of his guards.

Hans wanted to slap the duke in the face. but he didn't because that wouldn't make a good first impression. instead he just walks away.

* * *

><p>Elsa walked for hours.<p>

'Why is this happening?' Elsa feeling very annoyed.

'I have the thrown and then that little prince had to show up and screwed everything!' (sigh)

'And Anna... that little princess! why didn't i kill her earlier? 'I knew she would get in the way!'

'How did Hans get here? Sure with a boat but why...' wait...

'HE PROBALLY GOT A LETTER ABOUT THE CORONATION!'screamed Elsa. 'WHO WAS DUMB ENOUGH TO SEND HIM THE LETTER?'

'NO ONE KNEW ABOUT HANS! EXCEPT ME AND... OLIVA!'

'I ALSO SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER!'

'IT'S HER AND THE LITTLE CROWNPRINCE FAULT!' Elsa stared at nothing for a while now.

'But i had enough!' Elsa throws her glove away.

'No more conceal don't feel! Everybody has to let something go!' Elsa smiled with a tiny Evil laugh.

'for example: Parents,brother,sister,memories,... YOUR LIFE!' Elsa grinned.

'I don't care anymore! Bring it one!' Elsa created a swirling storm around her.

She spere her arms and it took her cape away.

'It's funny how some distance make everything seem weak.' She walks to the cliff. And creates a beautiful staircase. She enjoyed when someone got hurt.

'THEY LET GO!' She stamps with her feet on the ground that creates a giant snowflake.

'I never liked Arendalle's palace! So why don't i create my own palace?'

Elsa lifts the platform and creates walls. The icy walls only become bigger and stronger.

'My powers flurry through the air and through the ground!' Elsa's voice was very powerful. And beautiful.

She created a giant chandelier that lights up. depending on her emotion.

'Who said i like this dress?' She changed everything She lett her hair down in a braid, And created a beautiful ice dress with a cape.

'That perfect girl is gone!' The sun shined trough the ice palace making a ombre with purple and blue.

'Let the storm rage on!' on that moment the snow in Arendalle got only worse. It was getting colder and the water was frozen everywhere. it started to snow heavier.

'Cold never bother me anyway!' She slams the doors. And walks inside

'I don't need anyone!' Said Elsa so loud as possible. 'I'm the snowqueen! No one can stop me!

she created a magic snow mirror. 'If anyone looks in this mirror! Then you would see a terrible side of you!'

She also can see people trough the mirror.

* * *

><p>'Elsa! It's me Anna.' In Arendalle it was snowing heavy.<p>

'Elsa i'm sorry that i grab your glove! I should know better!' Anna ride with her horse.

'I should have eaten some before i left.' complained Anna

Elsa watched with her mirror at Anna.

'You better be sorry!' Said Elsa snappy.

'What if you got hit by ice!' Elsa snapped with her fingers.

'It would okay if she just... ah!'

Suddenly some snow falls from the tree. The horse kicks Anna of his back and runs away.

'No come back i can't go alone...' Anna stands up. 'So.. now what?'

But then a sleigh out of nowhere came.

'Ma'm are you lost? Who goes out in this winter?' The guy had blond hair and warm clothes.

'It doesn't matter but do you know where this snow is coming from?' Asked Anna carefully.

'Yes i know where it's coming from. Why?'

'I know how to stop this winter.' Anna walked to the guy. 'Please take me there!'

'Ehm.. fine. common in.' he helped Anna get in the sleigh. 'Normally i don't help strangers.'

'I'm kristoff and my reindeer name is Sven.'

'I'm princess Anna of Arendalle.' Anna sit next to kristoff.

'It's coming from the north mountain.'

'So your the princess huh?'

'What is that dumb farmer doing!' Elsa's voice turned to ice.

'Well yes i am.' Anna grinned 'And what is your place?'

'O well i sell ice. Go Sven, But yea that's now pretty hard.' Sven started to gallop.

'Yea you can tell that's now really hard to do.' Anna laughed 'Do you have something to eat for me? I'm very hungry' It was starting to get dark and cold.

'I have carrots!' Kristoff smiled: 'If you want something else to eat? Then I'm sorry.'

'No no carrots are fine!' Anna didn't want to make him mad.

'Well here you go.' Kristoff grabs a carrot that's in his bag. He gives the carrot to her.

'Thank you Christopher.' Anna started to eat.

'It's kristoff.' he looked at Anna 'It's starting to get dark, We need to go faster. Faster Sven!'

'i like fast!' Anna put her feet on the front of the sleigh.

'Get your feet down. It's a new sleigh!' Kristoff puts Anna's feet down.

'So what happened, why is it all snowing?' Asked Kristoff.

'It's my sister, She got mad at something maybe because i grabbed her glove. And i started to yell and then she started to yell.'

'Your sister has magic ice power?'

'Yes she has, But she is always wearing gloves and it was kinda ridicules.'

'She has magic snow power that could freeze anything?' kristoff looked confused at Anna.

'yes!' Said Anna annoyed. 'But i only introduced her to a guy: Prince Hans of the southryn isle!'

'Did he do anything weird?

'Are they talking about that little crown prince?' Elsa looked annoyed. 'What if they got killed by nature?' Elsa opened her hand and twirled with her finger.

'No not at all.. But i had the feeling i know him for years!'

'Like you where best friends or family?'

'Yes like that! It was just weird but he is kind, And he promised he would never shut me out! And we had fun! and...'

'Wait shush.'

'Stop Sven.'

'No wait i wasn't finished..'

'Ssshhh...' Kristoff grabbed the lantern and turned around. The noise only become louder.

avalanche'!' Screamed Kristoff. 'Go Sven!' Sven started to run very fast.

'avalanche?' Anna turned her head. She saw a big cloud of snow. That came closer. With a deadly speed.

'Yes avalanche!' Kristoff put the lantern down. 'Sit if you fall of your dead!' Anna quickly sat down.

'Sven, Faster faster!' Anna grabbed Kristoff's arm.

'This is so amusing!'Elsa smiled.

The avalanche got closer and closer. They could feel it.

Anna looked up and notice the ravine.

'Kristoff! screamed Anna. 'Ravine!'

Kristoff looks up and saw the ravine.

'Get ready to jump Sven!'

'You don't tell him what to do, I do! Kristoff grabs Anna and trow her on Sven.

'Sven jump! Sven jumps and they jumped over the ravine. Kristoff jumps of the sleigh.

'Kristoff!'Anna closed her eyes. Kristoff made the jump. And he falls next to Anna.

'No how can they survive that!' Elsa slams with her fist on her ice chair. And the snow became very heavy.

'Kristoff are you alright?'Anna sat next to kristoff.

'Yes i'm fine. But i don't think the sleigh is okay.'

'2000 hundred dollar for the sleigh!' Kristoff slams his hand for his eyes and lay down.

'If we come back to Arendalle i wil pay everything.'

'If we come back... WE ARE ALMOST DEAD!' yelled Kristoff.

'i'm sorry.. I understand if you don't want to help me anymore.' Anna walks sad away.

Sven says to Kristoff that you can't leave her alone!

'Well i'm not gonna help her anymore!' Kristoff looks at Sven.

'She will die if she is alone.' Sven begged his owner if she could come back.

'Fine, sometimes you're very annoying!' kristoff stands up and called Anna. 'I will help you just wait up.'

'Thank you Kristoff!

* * *

><p>'No no no! Elsa walks around. in her castle.<p>

'No way they survived that!' Elsa smacks with her hand the walls of the palace.

'I have to do something else!.

She creates in a valley deadly spikes.

* * *

><p>Anna,Kristoff And Sven walked a long time.<p>

Anna stops and turns around. She sees Arendalle.

'Arendalle. It's completely frozen!' Kristoff turned his head around. 'It looks very bad.'

'How are the people in Arendalle? And Hans? Is he taking good care of everyone?.' Anna sighed.

'he probably is! It's a prince!.' Kristoff lays his hand on Anna's shoulder.

'But he has 12 older brothers! Maybe he never learned all these things!'

'He probably has learned that!' Kristoff took his hand of his shoulder. 'But we have to go.'

'You're right. Elsa will thaw this winter!' Anna turns her head. 'So this way to the north mountain?' Anna points her finger in front of her.'

Kristoff laughs: 'More like this way.' He lifts Anna's finger up.

They saw a really big mountain.

'We have to climb that!?' Anna stares with big eyes at the mountain.

'Yes we have to climb that.' Kristoff laughs 'Now common this winter won't that at it own.'

They walked for several hours. They come across a valley with big deadly spikes.

'Look at this!' Anna looked at the spikes.

'So whats your plan?' Kristoff walks and trying to not hit a spike.

'I'm going to talk to her.' Anna smiled at Kristoff. 'And hopefully she will that this winter!'

'Thats your great plan?' Kristoff stares at Anna. 'i'm giving my sleigh up for a chit-chat with your sister?'

'Elsa is probably gonna thaw this winter! It was a accident.'

'And you sure she is not dangerous at all...' At that moment Kristoff hits his nose at a spike. 'So your not afraid at all?'

'Nope, why should i?' Anna looked at kristoff questioningly 'She is my sister! She would never hurt me!'


	6. Chapter 6: So many memories

It was not snowing anymore in Arendalle. But that doesn't matter. It was freezing like never before. And it was July. There wasn't enough cloaks for everybody, nor firewood.

'Ma'am, here is a cloak.' Hans gives the woman a cloak. 'there is more firewood in the castle.'

'Arendalle thanks you're highness.' the woman took the cloak. And she walked away

'the castle is open, there is hot soup and you can sit around the fire place!' Hans walks to one of the guards.

'Give these cloaks to the people there.' Hans pointed a group of children.

'Prince Hans!' Hans turned around, it was the duke of weaslton.

'How dare you give the people Arendalle's trading goods!'

'Princess Anna gives me her orders.' The duke of weaslton looked annoyed at him.

'Do you know that the princess maybe conspiring with that wicked monster!.'

'Anna is not a monster nor Elsa! She left me in charge! And i will protect Arendalle from treason!' The duke looks bewildered at Hans.

'Me, treason? you are going to tell me i treason you?' The duke looks ugly at Hans.

'Not only me. But whole Arendalle.' Hans walks of to a guard. The duke Shut his mouth and goes to his guards.

'You two are going to find that wicked monster! And end her!' The duke walks away with his crutches.

The two guards walked to prince Hans.

'Prince Hans! Can you give us two horses?' Asked a guard from the duke.

'Why do you two need horses?' Hans looks at them doubtful. 'There is no need to leave Arendalle.'

'We are going to Oslo.' Said a guard.

'To Oslo?' Hans still doesn't know if he could trust him. 'For what?'

'For food and trading stuff.' The guards quickly looked at each other. 'We will come back in two days.'

'Should i trust them?' Thinks Hans. 'What if they're lying?' Hans walks to the stables.

'here you have two horses.' Hans grabbed the horses by their halter and gives them to the guards.

'If you don't come over 2 days. Then i will track you two!'

'Your highness, there is no need to worry!' The guards saddelt the horses. and when off.

They where just out of Arendalle when one of them said:

'We can kill a queen in two days.' the other guard replied:

'Let's go kill that cold witch!'

* * *

><p>Hans still wasn't sure if he should give them the horses.<p>

'What if they're lying?' Hans walks in the long halls of the castle. 'What if i'm way to naïve about this? He walks further.

Olivia saw him walking with a bowed head.

'Whats wrong with him?' Olivia quickly stands behind a wall 'Maybe it's him!'

Hans was just walking around.

'Halls... They look so long.. just like time.' Hans stops at a door.

'Anna's room...' He tries to keep a tear in 'And mine...' the past hurts him a lot.

Olivia was listening carefully 'It's is really him...' Olivia looks around the corner.

Hans opened the door and walks in.

He didn't close the door properly.

So Olivia could hear every word.

'The box i left behind for Anna!' Hans pulled her bed away.

'Nothing.. But if Anna got it she would have to remember me!' Hans pulls the bed back 'Who took it?'

'He looked at the bedroom again.

'All my stuff... gone.' He looked around in the room. He sat on Anna's bed.

'My books, our pictures.' Hans looked around. A mixed feeling of sadness and anger was in him.

'No wonder why she doesn't remember me..' Hans is making with his hands a fist. And then he covered his eyes with his hands.

'Argh, why does it has to be so difficult!'

'That ice girl..' Hans looked up 'She was crowned.'

'Why?..' Hans stared at a wall 'It doesn't matter.'

'it happened, and i can't change that!'

He lied down with his hands on his chest looking at the painted stars on the ceiling.

'I would never shut you out Anna...' Hans closed his eyes. And covered his face.

A tear glides from his eye. Hans wipes his tear away...

'the past... Why did they need to send me away? For that ice girl?'

'Did our parents never love me?' Another tear glide on his cheek. 'And now they're dead!'

Oliva knocks at that moment on the door.

Hans quickly stand up. And walks to the door.

He wipes his tear away.

He opened the door 'How can i help you.'

'Is it you?' Olivia looked at Hans.

'What do you mean with...' Hans closed the door behind him 'Is it you?'

'You don't remember me.' Olivia lifted her eyebrows 'It's me Olivia.'

Hans' eyes become big 'You are?...'

'Yes! And you are Prince Hans of Arendalle.' Olivia grabs Hans' arm.

Hans' eyes only become bigger. He detaches himself from Oliva.

'Excuse me i have to go!' Hans tries to walk past Olivia.

'Hans wait! You don't have to run!' Olivia tries chasing Hans but he was too fast.

'Hans started to run. 'Olivia knows i'm here... But who would belief me.' Hans head was beating fast just as his heart.

'no one would belief i'm the prince!' He runs past a girl.

'Sorry!' He runs a lot faster then Olivia.

* * *

><p>'What does he means with: 'The prince?'' The girl walked further.<p>

'A prince?' She looked at Hans untill he was around the corner. 'i thought he was the prince of the Southryn isle.'

'I have to tell this to mommy!' She runs to her house where her mom was cooking

'Mommy! Mommy!' the girl runs to the kitchen.

'Whats wrong?' The mother stopt cooking.

'I was in the castle when the prince of the Southryn isle was running and he said: 'No one would belief i'm the prince.'

'What does he looks like?'

'red/brownish hair and big green eyes.'

The mother looked shocked. 'Is this the real crown prince?' The mother looked around. 'Prince Hans of Arendalle?' The mother was thinking. 'I have to tell this to grandma!'.

* * *

><p>Hans ended up sitting in the livingroom. Sitting on a seat that was warm and comfy.<p>

'A full grown man shouldn't cry...' Hans leaned his head on his hands.

'But who cares anyway?' Hans looked at the fireplace. *sigh* 'It's just hurts a lot.' Hans hated he feels he was neglected.

'Not that it gets any better when i just sit here.' but Hans didn't move at all. 'How does Olivia know who i am and Anna not?' It was getting dark in Arendalle.

'memories... why do they have to hurt? I have some nice memories. But i can't share them' Suddenly Hans felt very tired and hungry.

'I'm one big mess!' He looked at the picture with Anna,Elsa And his parents. 'I miss them... I wish i could say goodbye.'

He walked to the picture. 'I think Anna is... 15? And Elsa...18? And i'm 20' he stared a long time at the picture.

'I should eat something.' He stands up walked away. He tried avoiding Olivia as much as possible. 'Olivia... The only person who knows who i am.'

'But why am i so scared? That the people won't belief me?' He crossed his arms 'God why am i so tired!'He rubbed his eye.

'Would i even be a good king?' Hans walked slow 'Argh! Stop thinking so much!'

'Maybe i can't even be king because that stupid ice girl ruined everything for me and i have the feeling that there is no change that i'll ever be king!'

A maid came to Hans 'Your highness, diner is ready.'

'I will skip diner tonight. I feel to tired.' He walked to his bedroom but stopped by a window.

'crazy to think it's July!' He looked at the mountain. 'Looks like an avalanche! What if Anna got hurt? Argh your thinking those things again!' He closed the window crossing his arms again and walks to his bedroom. And entered

'hmm six thirty. I guess i will be early up the next morning.' He took his boots off and lied down on the bed.

He grabs a pillow and lied on his back. 'Anna.. please be safe. You're the only family i have left.' Hans almost fell instantly falls in sleep.

* * *

><p>Anna and Kristoff almost reached the top of the mountain. Anna was a bit shaking.<p>

'Are you okay?' Kristoff wanted to slam his arm around Anna but decides to not do that.

'Yes.. just i never been that high on a mountain nor i ever feel that cold.'

'Ha i feel this cold uhm... in the winter all the time!' Kristoff laughs 'But this cold is defiantly a lot heavier.' He walks a bit closer to Anna 'So your sister has crazy ice powers huh?'

'Yes! But i don't understand why she never told me! I wouldn't go crazy or something like that. She is my sister and we can trust each other!' -sigh- Anna looks at kristoff. 'Have you ever seen magic?'

'No...yes...Uh.. It's hard to explain and you wouldn't understand.' Kristoff petted Sven and turns his head away.

Anna raised an eyebrow. 'What do you mean? I have a sister with ice powers! of course i can understand if you have ever seen magic.'

'Well you probably will call me crazy because it's my family who has magic.' Kristoff turned a bit red.

'So.. my sister is my family. So tell up.' Anna tried looking at his face. 'Why is your face hiding from me?' She walks around Sven. 'I see! Why are you so red?' She looked at kristoff serious now. 'Kristoff you can trust me. I won't walk away or laugh at you. You can tell me the whole story okay?'

Kristoff sighed and now looked at Anna. 'My parents died when i was young.' He looked at Anna's shocked face and continued 'They died of cold when i was like 5. I had a hard time surviving in my own but luckily i found Sven! He took me to places where i never ben.' He stopped for a moment. 'And i found a job as ice harvester. And now comes the weird part, I was then adopted by rock trolls! one troll called Pabbie was.. well you can say grandpa.'

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. 'So and what is your story?'

'Do you want to hear everything?'

'Yes, If it's okay with you.'

'Uhm... To be honest i don't know a lot of my child years anymore except when i got shut out.' Anna was pulling neverously at her skirt. 'But i will tell what i can remember. When Elsa and i where little we loved to play with each other in the snow and with Elsa's ice power it's really no problem to have in the summer snow. But one day she just shut me out. And the door never did go open in the 13 years. Elsa and i had to isolate our self from everything.' Anna looked at the ground. 'I had the feeling she didn't love me. And i still don't understand it. When i was 15 our parents died on sea. A heavy storm wrecked the ship completely!' Anna wiped a tear away.

'But we are here to find Elsa! so come on!'


	7. Elsa's attack (l)

The two walk (plus Sven) with a bit of an awkward silence between them. the sun start to go down what was giving the snow a bit of a pinkish shade. As the two walk they could hear the wind howling and feel the snow crisp when they walked.

"Common Anna, you can tell me i'm crazy."

Anna chuckled "I don't think you're crazy Kristoff, and who says i don't like crazy?"

Kristoff's face turned a bit red "Well you do have a sister with ice powers, but to be honest, a bit of crazy doesn't hurt. _hopefully"_

"Nah it won't hurt. A bit of adventure? No problem, certainly with a big bear like you!" Anna slapped her hand for her mouth.

"i'm sorry i didn't mean it like that, you're not hairy or something, or smelly since you live with trolls and a reindeer and in the mountains. What would it mean you could have smelled like a bear but you aren't but-"

"Anna.. I mean Princess Anna i've should have called you like that the whole time, but you are babbling." Kristoff chuckled "Don't worry, i think we are both a bit crazy."

"I guess we are indeed a bit crazy. fortunately that we will never have a boring life. Did you ever slide down a stair?"

"I don't think so, wait... you have slided down a stair?"

Anna smirked "When i was younger i loved to slide down on a stair. _"And i still do that sometimes" _ See When Elsa shuted me out I had to find something to entertain myself, so i slided down the stairs all the time! Or i played with my dolls. _"And i still have the dolls" _Reading a book wasn't mend to be for me. Anna made a sad smile on her face that tried to look happier but that didn't work

"You never broke anything?" Kristoff bite's on his lip "I'm sorry, i shouldn't ask any of that, you are a princess after all."

"Hey common, I'm not a queen like Elsa. I can handle up and downs, not that this is a down." Anna laughed "You are one silly mountain harvester Kristoff. I will walk a little further okay?"

"okay" Kristoff couldn't help but staring at Anna with silly smile. _"There is something about her but what? Maybe because she accept me for who I am? Shit I don't know!" _

He still has his silly smile on his face.

"_Hmm.. i don't even know why i helped her after we almost died. I guess she would have died if i didn't help her. At least i have done something good in my life."_

"kristoff come here, You have to look at this!"

Kristoff snapped out of his thoughts "I'm already coming!" He runs with Sven on his side to Anna who was standing a few feat away.

"Whats so imported" Kristoff Eyes became very big, in front of him was a palace made of ice. The sun made the castle a bit seen trough, "_This is like... Heaven!"_ His eyes went from the castle to the staircase that was beautiful designed.

''Your sister made this?"

"Yup, This is my sister's work."

"I might cry."

"Go one, I won't judge." Anna tried to walk on the staircase. "This isn't so bad, I thought i would slip and fa-" Anna fell backward into the arms of Kristoff. As they both looked at each other they started to blush heavily.

"Ow, thanks Kristoff i was about to fall pretty hard but thanks for catching me. I'm pretty clumsy if you already didn't notice. She blushed even more when he watched her. They stared at each other for quite a while now. It started to become awkward.

"You can let me go now Kristoff." She chuckled.

"Ow yea, of course!" Kristoff slowly puts Anna back on her feet._  
><em>

"Princess Anna, can i give you a hand since you almost fell out of the stairs?" He gives her a hand.

"I guess that's a lot safer at this point." She grabs Kristoff hand and they slowly are walking on the stairs.

"If you fall again... Then i will catch you again." And he gave a playful wink.

She smirked: "I will remember that then." She squeezed his arm. Anna let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized: What if Elsa doesn't want to see me?"

"Nah, Elsa wants to see you! I can feel it since you just squeezed my arm."

"Does it hurt?"

"No not at all." Kristoff could see that Anna was nervous.

"Hey don't be nervous. Elsa seems cool."

"She literally is cool." Kristoff and Anna stop at door.

"Common Anna knocks on the door."

Anna hesitated, _"common! If you want to be with your sister and thaw the fjords? Then you'll have to knock! And with this knock she will open the door._

She finally knocks on the door and it opens.

Anna looked at the door that was opening "Hey, it opens! That's a first.." A lot of painful memories came back. _"You used to shutting me out... And for the first time and forever the doors open!"  
><em>

"Well, the doors are open. so common, let's go" Kristoff already walks in but Anna stops him.

"Kristoff, i think it's better if you stay outside."

"What?"

"Please wait outside Kristoff, remember the last time when i introduced her to a guy? Well she froze everything"

"Ow... common! It's palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" Kristoff almost begs to go inside.

"Please Kristoff, just wait out here. I need a few minutes to talk to my sister, okay?"

"Well, sure"

* * *

><p>"Thank you kristoff" Anna walks inside the palace and looks at everything. She didn't notice that the doors behind her shut.<p>

"This place looks amazing!" Anna looks up and sees the gigantic snowflake Elsa created.

"Elsa! are you here? It's me Anna."

Elsa looks behind a pillar at Anna. _"What is she doing here?"_

Elsa comes out from behind the pillar. "Anna! What are you doing in MY palace." Elsa's voice was a low growl.

Anna looks up. the tone of Elsa's voice kinda scares her. "Elsa! You look different."

"You didn't answer my question! Why are you HERE!"

"I was looking for you!" Anna was inside scared and hurt of Elsa.

"For what?" The queen played with her hand that was creating snow.

"To help you with you and your powers-"

"I don't need any help of you!" Elsa's turns her head away. "Leave!"

"Why? I just got here-"

"No please go away!" Elsa turns around and walks up the stairs.

"No Elsa wait! Please don't shut me out again!" Anna goes after Elsa.

"I don't need your help!" Elsa reached the first floor.

Anna also reached the first floor. "We can thaw Arendalle together!"

"Well, It doesn't surprise me that Arendalle is frozen!" She made her hands into a fist.

"You..you already know?" She confusedly shook her head. "How?"

"I knew my powers would create a Winter around Arendalle."

"So you're going to thaw it!" Anna's face made a smile.

"That's not what i said." Elsa turns her head around.

"What?! Elsa, You have to thaw it!"

"No i'm not going to thaw Arendalle! Now leave!"

Elsa enjoyed Anna's fear.

"Elsa! How could you do that!" Anna walks closer to Elsa. "Elsa You can't-"

Suddenly Elsa turns around and shoots an ice blast. The ice blast and hits Anna's heart.

Anna tries to breathe, she falls on the ground and rolls into a ball.

Elsa comes closer and knelt by Anna and whispered: "Ow Anna, if there someone who loved you."

Anna tried to speak but she almost couldn't "What are you talking about?"

She played with her hand that created a knife and held that under Anna's chin. "See Anna, You are just one foolish girl. So killing you right now wouldn't be as much when leaving you to die!" She walks away to her door balcony.

"I'm not a real princess! i never been born in royalty! I needed the throne! There was one obstacle... Your brother!"

Anna felt that her heart was beating one million beats per second. "You're lying! I don't have a brother!"

"Stupid little girl! Say's the name... Hans you something?"

_"Hans.. is my brother...Hans is my brother!"_ "Why do you tell it me now and not 10 years ago!"

Elsa made a devilish grin on her face "I threw the glass pieces in your mommie and daddies' eyes And well, The first person that they see will be forever hated! So i moved in, Your brother moved out to the southryn isle's! Thank's to me you're brother never became king! You know why?! My mom never loved me! The only way to make my mom proud was to get rid of your brother and become queen of Arendalle."

"I have a brother!" Anna's memories that was removed by the trolls suddenly comes back.

_"I would never shut you out."_

_"I will hit you with my teddy bear!"_

_"Mom and dad are going to send me away."_

_"mom and dad died?"_

_"Hans you don't have to cry."_

_"I will come back when I'm 23."_

"My brother...I had one... AND YOU GOT RID OF HIM! "

" hush,hush. unfortunately he is going to die anytime soon now. And You didn't die when you got hit in the head. So why not now?"

"What do you mean?" Anna's eyes were full of fear and anger with a slightly happiness.

Elsa smirked. "We don't want the risk that he is going to kick the queen from the throne!"

Anna tried to stand up but failed. her voice almost turned into a hiss. "You are no queen to me!"

"Watch that tongue of you! Who is going to stop me? Not your brother! nor you!."

Anna made her hands into a fist. "If you touch my brother with the filthy hands of you, then i will personally come and kill you!"

Elsa laughed "You won't!" Elsa walked out of the room and created an ice wall so Anna couldn't get trough. "Don't you dare track me down or you will die even sooner!"

Anna knelt on her knee and looked defeated to the ground. She could defiantly feel the cold in her heart getting stronger. "Why..Elsa...Why?" Anna's hair turns a bit white.

"I have to get out of here! But there is no way that i'm gonna break trough this ice."

* * *

><p>Elsa walks down the stairs. <em>"I need an army!"<em>

Elsa saw a pile of snow laying on the ground. _"What about some 'cute' snowmen?"_ She snapped with her fingers and the pile of snow changes into a huge snowman. And she creates a whole army of mutant snowmen.

"Listen up! I am your queen and Your mutants are my army, understand!" The mutants nod.

"Good You'll only appear when I say so, Understand?" The mutants nod yes again.

"Then let's go!" Elsa points her finger at the door and the crowd move to the door.

* * *

><p>Kristoff is just relaxing about the ice walls. "What is it taking her so long? She only said a few minutes" Kristoff hears loud footsteps coming. "Common Sven hide!" They both are hiding behind an ice block.<p>

The ginormous snowmen make they way trough the doors that instantly broke. Elsa makes her bridge wider and stronger. "Come on my mutants, it's time to face the prince! Anna will be fine!"

Kristoff sneaks into the ice palace. _"Anna! She might be in danger!"_ Kristoff runs up stairs to the first floor. "What is this ice wall?"

"Kristoff... Is that you?"

"Anna! are you in here?! What happened?"

"Elsa froze my heart."

"I'm going to save you! Hold on!" Kristoff tries breaking the ice with hands. "This isn't going to work! The ice is too thick!"

"What are we going to do... Kristoff!"

"What?"

"Your pick axe! You are an ice harvester, It should work right?"

"I hope so." Kristoff grabs his satchel. "Come on where is the pickaxe? There it is!" He grabs the pickaxe and hold it above his head. "This should work." He hits very hard with the pickaxe against the ice wall. A little crack appears.

"Yes, Good job Kristoff! Hit it again!"

Kristoff hits the ice again and again and again. The crack becomes bigger and bigger. Kristoff hits the ice wall with his whole body and the wall breaks. He falls over on the shattered ice.

"Kristoff are you okay?" Anna stands up and walks slowly to Kristoff.

"I'm fine, just bleeding a bit." He pulls out a shard of ice that was sticking his arm. "Tell me Anna what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened, but first we have to save Arendalle and my brother!"

"You have a brother?"

"I did not know either!"


End file.
